


He always knew who he was

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes always knew who he was until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He always knew who he was

Sherlock Holmes wasn’t an accident. He was born for a reason. When Mycroft was 7 years old. All he wished for was a sibling. His best friend Sebastian Moran had a baby sister named Molly. And of course Mycroft wanted one too. Mr and Mrs Holmes wasn’t so happy that Mycroft played with the bad boy. They wanted him to play with Greg Lestrade instead. He was nice and would do good things for Mycroft. But that happens 20 years in the future. Mycroft was so excited when Mrs Holmes got pregnant . He could spend hours talking to her stomach. Mycroft was the happiest big brother in the world when the baby came to the world. The baby was born July 19th. It was a boy! The most brilliant man in the world was born! But this was before everything. Mycroft took care of Sherlock and played with him until he went away to college. Both of them were sad and they lost contact. 

When Sherlock was 15 and Mycroft was 22. It was the year that Sherlock took an overdose. Mrs Holmes cried. She was alone now after her husbands death a few months ago. Mycroft cried two. He blamed him self for this so hard. They wasn’t sue if he would even survive! When Sherlock woke up all of them were so happy. But then Mycroft felt the pain and anger it had caused him. And all that was taken out on Sherlock. They yelled at each other. Until Mycroft left the room in tears. They didn’t speak for 20 years 

Sherlock knew who he was after that. 2o years after the incident. He had been on the run around the world. Worked undercover in countries like Sweden and Malaysia. Met people and made contacts all over the world. He have even invented a own profession! He is the only consulting detective in the world! When he finally returns to England at the age of 32. The day he stands in the laboratory at Bart’s hospital. After talking to that Mike Stamford guy. And when Doctor John Watson enters the room and takes all the air out of it. 

Sherlock Holmes always knew who he was until he helplessly fell in love with John Watson


End file.
